<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Til Morning Light by jbug630</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382607">Til Morning Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630'>jbug630</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MLQC - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Til Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, pulling my knees to my chest and tucking them under my nightgown as I sat on the couch.  The tv droning in the background, which was supposed to help me feel better, was just making me feel more alone.  

Gavin had been sent out on a mission last Thursday and he wouldn't be back until this weekend.  It was making me gloomy among other things.  I tried my best to put on a smile and go about my days but I seemed to be failing miserably.  Everyone could pick up on my mood and had tried to cheer me up in their own ways.  Kiro tried his best to lift my spirits with frequent text and pictures, really pulling out some of his best jokes.  Lucien had called daily to check in on me.  Even Victor had been suspiciously kind since Gavin left and several puddings had been delivered to my office.  As much as I appreciated their efforts, I just couldn't snap myself out of my funk.</p><p>Two days.  </p><p>Just two more days until he would be home, and I could see him again.  I leaned my head back, closing my eyes as I wished once again for his safety.  

A firm knock on the door made me nearly leap out of my skin.  It was so late that no one should have been dropping by.  I stood to answer it, switching the tv off as I passed.  It must be Lucien dropping off a new book or sweet treat.  He did that frequently saying he was just being neighborly but this never sat right with Gavin.  I found it cute when he got jealous like that.  I shook my head as a grin made its way to my face.  I cracked the door open only to be met with glowing amber eyes and a warm smile.  

"Gavin!" I screeched flinging the door wide, throwing myself into his arms.  He was here, still in full uniform, but no worse for wear.</p><p>"Did you miss me that much?"  he chuckled, wrapping me in his arms.  He leaned over planting a gentle kiss on the top of my head.  I beamed up at him relieved to have him back in my arms as he squeezed a bit tighter.  "Not that I'm complaining, but should we move inside instead of standing in the hallway?  I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."  I giggled as he shot a quick look at Lucien's door.  </p><p>"I'm so sorry!  Yes, come in please."</p><p>"In that case," he reached down tightly gripping my thighs to hoist me up, carrying me into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind him.  I took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply, starving for his touch, for his taste.  He returned it, matching my urgency, as he walked us to the couch.  He set me down ripping off his gloves as I worked his jacket off before he plopped down and pulled me to straddle his lap, plastering his lips to mine.  I pulled at his tie, letting it slide from my fingertips to the floor after freeing it from his neck.  His hands roamed up my back, keeping me pressed to his chest.  His mouth left mine, trailing kisses down the column of my neck sending shivers across my skin as I threaded my fingers through his chestnut hair.</p><p>"I thought you weren't supposed to be back until this weekend."  I murmured as he carefully suckled the pulse at my throat.</p><p>"I was motivated to wrap things up as quickly as I could.  After debriefing, I came straight here."  He gripped my hips pulling them against his own.  I winced as something dug into my inner thigh.  

"Sorry," he lifted me up to slide a hand in his pocket, extracting his cuffs.  "Forgot these were in there." He grinned sheepishly, tossing them to join his tie freeing his hands to cup my ass pulling me back, pressing me against his prominent erection held tight by his slacks. I made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, forcing it over his shoulders.  He yanked his arms free to peel my nightgown over my head, rough palms dancing up my belly, grasping my breasts pulling a moan from me.  

"I missed you." He sighed, flicking my nipple with his tongue teasing it, making it pebble.  His thumb rolled circles around the other before sucking it between his lips making me shudder.  My eyes fell to the cuffs on the ground.  I tugged at his hair dragging his attention away from my chest, biting my lip.</p><p>"Gavin, could we tonight?"  He followed my gaze, the corner of his mouth turning up.</p><p>"Want to be cuffed to the bed tonight?  I could get into that."  His eyes burned, hand creeping between my legs, softly stroking me.  My legs trembled; breath ragged as I struggled to find my voice.</p><p>"More than that."  His hand stopped its ministration, eyebrows knit with confusion.</p><p>"What more were you thinking?"</p><p>"I want you to be in charge."  I mumbled, rose flushing across my cheeks and chest.</p><p>"Is there another option if you're restrained?" A laugh rumbled in his throat.</p><p>"I meant I wanted to see you more...dominant.  You are always so loving and gentle, I just wanted to see you more aggressive."  I drew spirals on his chest with my fingertips, too nervous to meet his eyes.  He cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>"I could try if you really wanted to."  He lifted my face staring straight at me, molten gold eyes wavering slightly with uncertainty.  “I just don’t want to end up hurting or scaring you.”  His arms circled my waist, holding me as if he was afraid I would bolt here and now.  I caressed his jaw, lips brushing his cheek.</p><p>“I trust you completely.  I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”  His grip tightened.</p><p>“Then should we move to the bedroom?”  I nodded, climbing off him.  He scooped up his cuffs as I led him to the bedroom, settling myself on the bed while he took off his shoes and pants.  He joined me, but he seemed unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>“Where is your mind?”  I asked, taking his hand and squeezing.  He squeezed back, kissing the back of my hand and standing up.  His whole demeanor shifted.</p><p>"Head of the bed.  Now."  

The command in his voice thrilled me and I started backing up.  He crawled after me, cuffs clinking in his grip.  He roughly pushed me down, straddling my hips.  

“You want to see me more aggressive?”  He grabbed my wrist, cuffing and yanking it above my head.  “You want to see me take what I want the way I want?”  My other wrist was captured and thrust up to be cuffed, held in place by the headboard.</p><p>“Yes.”  I gasped as his hand rested on my throat.  I swallowed past his fingers as they slowly traveled down my neck.</p><p>“Then I hope you're ready, baby girl.”  My eyes shot open as his lips crashed down on mine, tongue forcing past parted lips to tumble with mine stealing the air from my lungs as my mind went hazy.  He pulled away panting, eyes softening as his hand found my cheek.  “I want to use a stoplight system.”</p><p>“Stoplight?” I mumbled dazed.</p><p>“If there is anything you don’t like or you want to stop for any reason, just say red.  If I’m unsure, I’ll ask for a color.  Red means stop, and green means go.  That sound ok?”</p><p>“If that’s the case, green light officer.”  The palm on my cheek pushed my face away, exposing the full line of my neck.  His hot breath skimmed my skin as he started sucking his way down, painting my neck with marks of possession.  I squirmed, nips running the length of my collar bone as I quietly whimpered.</p><p>“You don’t get to be quiet.  Not tonight.”  His hand slipped between us, firm strokes running up and down my soaked panties making me moan as he sucked a nipple to twirl it in his mouth.  “You're gonna have to do better than that.”  He moved down my body taking my panties with him, flinging them to the floor laying me bare beneath him as he removed his boxers, his rock hard length bobbing free.  He laid himself between my thighs hooking his arms around my legs to spread me, turning his head to sink his teeth into soft flesh.  I cried out as my back arched off the bed.  My skin felt like it was burning, fire racing through my veins. “That sounds better.  Color?”</p><p>“Green.” I rasped as his tongue traced the fresh mark.</p><p>"Good girl.  You deserve a reward for your cooperation." His curved tongue split my folds, seeking out that tiny bundle of nerves.  My legs quivered as he made contact.  Quick flicks followed by the scrape of teeth fanned the flames burning in my belly, the room filling with the moans and squeals he coaxed from me as he did as he pleased.  </p><p>Gavin’s phone shattered the intense atmosphere, a bright ringtone filling the air.</p><p>“Did you need to get that?” I mumbled, my chest tightening.</p><p>“No, I’ll call him later.”  He went back to teasing me jolts racing to my toes.  Again, his phone lit up demanding attention.  He dropped his head as he huffed with irritation.  “Let me get rid of him.”  He picked up the phone tapping the screen to answer.  “Minor, now is not a good time.”</p><p>“Gavin! Dude, you’re back!”  His voice blasted from the phone as Gavin flinched away.</p><p>“Yea, I just got back.”  Gavin massaged his eyes, willing himself to be civil.</p><p>"Let's get a few drinks to celebrate then.  Come on.  Bro time!"</p><p>“No Minor, no bro time.  I have something I have to take care of now that I'm back.”  His fingers grazed up my thigh.  I tried to twist away, biting my lip to muffle my voice as he grinned.</p><p>"But work has been such a drag. The boss has been such a downer since you’ve been gone."  His fingers stopped as I felt him bristle.</p><p>“Thin ice minor.”  His voice dropped to a chill tone.</p><p>"I know, you've got a thing for her.  My bad.  Fine, I’ll catch you later then.  But you owe me a drink!"</p><p>“Sure, whatever.  Later.”  He tossed the phone back on the table turning his attention back to me.  "Now where was I?"  He crept back over to me, dotting lazy kisses across my hips.</p><p>"You were rewarding me."  I offered softly.</p><p>"Yea?"  His kisses dipped lower.  I rolled my hips to meet his lips as he ventured further.  He blew against my core, the cold breeze making me twitch.  I breathed deeply waiting for him to continue.  "I think I'm done here for now."  I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Did you really want it that bad?"  I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I turned my head.  His hand wrapped around my face forcing my lips to pucker, turning my face to capture my gaze, eyes blazing.  "I want to hear you.  Tell me what you want."  My throat tightened, embarrassed at being put on the spot.

"Well?"</p><p>"I want you Gavin."  I forced out barely above a whisper.</p><p>"That's all you have to say?"  I quickly nodded.  "Have it your way."  He got off the bed, fishing through his pants pocket before returning with the keys.  He brought his face to mine stealing a lingering kiss.  "Now I need you to be a good girl for me.  I'm going to change things up a bit.  Understand?"</p><p>"Yes sir."  He growled grabbing a handful of hair as he claimed my lips again, nipping my bottom lip.</p><p>"Don't even start with the sir talk."  I nodded and he unlocked one cuff, sitting me up and pulling my hands behind my back.  With a scrap of metal, I was cuffed again but was free to move.  He got off the bed, motioning for me to follow.  I fumbled over the best I could on my knees sitting back on my heels in front of him.  

"You said you wanted me, then we'll start here."  Fisting my hair, he brought my mouth to his waiting cock.  I opened my mouth, wrapping my lips around the head to slide down his shaft.  The hand on my head controlled the pace as I sucked him deeper savoring the velvet of his skin against my tongue.  His other hand took the back of my head as he carefully thrust further into my throat.  I groaned, eyes watering as he fucked my mouth never going harder or faster than I could take but pushing deeper with each thrust.  His breath quickened with his movements and I moaned around him.  I felt him throb as his breath hitched and he jerked out of my mouth.  "Color."  He demanded; eyes glazed with need.</p><p>"Green."  Without another word, he slid his dick back in my mouth pulling my head to meet the motion of his hips with growing urgency.  I could taste his bitterness as he stared down at me.  His hands released my head.  "Finish for me."  I moved my mouth up and down his shaft alternating fast pumps with slow as I hummed along his length.  

"Deeper."  

He bucked his hips urging me deeper, fingers running through my hair.  A final pump and his head dropped back, body shuddering as he spilled down my throat coating my tongue with his seed. His hand in my hair held my head in place as I swallowed.  "Get all of it babe." He coaxed as he brushed the hair out of my face.  He slid his cock out letting some cum escape to drip down my chin.  He brought his face to mine, thumb wiping my chin off.  

"Being wasteful, aren't you?"  

He brushed his thumb against my lips, my tongue darting out to chase its path.  He allowed his thumb to be captured, my tongue greedily cleaning it.  "I can't just let that go.  Turn around."  I slowly turned around almost tipping myself over without my hands to balance, but a steadying hand gripped my shoulder to hold me up.  “Careful, I don’t want you to fall.”  He rubbed his cheek against my shoulder, wrapping an arm around my chest and sighed.  He peppered kisses along my upper back as he gently pressed his chest to my back, bending us over.  He stepped back to admire my ass and dripping pussy on display in front of him.  

“That is a gorgeous sight.”</p><p>"You could take a picture if you wanted." I said meekly.  He choked, his control of the situation faltering.</p><p>"Did you just say picture?"  I turned my head taking in his shocked, flushed face.</p><p>"I did. Any kind you wanted."  I wiggled my rear for him.  He calmly approached me regaining his composure, rough palms tracing the curves of my hips.</p><p>"That was a very dirty thing you said.  Here I thought you were my good girl."  He smoothed his hands across the fullness of my ass.  "You know what happens to bad girls?"  My stomach fluttered.</p><p>"No, what happens, sir?"  His calloused palm came down on my ass making me gasp.  </p><p>"They get punished.  Color?"  He ordered, sounding every bit the police captain he was.</p><p>"Green, sir." I shot back defiantly knowing he wanted to pull his name from me.  Another slap came down, harder this time with another following close behind.  I moaned leaning into his touch wanting more of that intoxicating sting.</p><p>"What did I tell you about calling me sir?"  Blow after blow landed squarely on increasingly sensitive skin as I trembled and squealed.  I turned to him panting.</p><p> "You'll have to tell me again sir."  A rough palm slid down my folds, quickly dipping into me.  I quivered around his exploring fingers with each thrust, whining, needing more.</p><p> "You're enjoying this too much for it to be an appropriate punishment.  Look at this."  He held his hand in front of my face displaying his drenched fingers, strands of my arousal webbing them.  Another firm slap stung supple skin.  "Your ass looks so good in shades of red."  He squeezed a handful of each cheek, his hot cock brushing up my cleft.  Changing the angle, it slipped back and forth across my throbbing core igniting the delicate area, making me pulse with need.  I arched my back presenting more of my pussy aching to be filled.</p><p>"Please." I whined.  The skin of my ass burned again from a relentless palm.</p><p>"Ask me again, like my good girl, and I might give you what you want." He barely pushed his tip in, slowly removing it with a shuddering breath.  He started rocking his hot length against my clit.  I whimpered, burying my face in the sheets.  "What do you say, baby?  What is it you want?"  He teased picking up the pace.  I felt my orgasm growing, a wave about to drown me.</p><p>"Gavin,  I can't."  I choked out as it came crashing down on me.  I moaned, trembling as I rode my release and he slowed letting me breath but not for long.</p><p>"What was that?  I told you to ask didn't I?  And here you came anyway."  A few gentler spanks rained across my bare cheeks.  "You want to be punished more?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. Please, punish me."  I mewled as I ground my hips back against his.  A feral growl escaped him as he sank his cock into me.  I groaned, the stretch of my walls easing the ache in my belly.</p><p>"Have it your way."  He grunted thrusting at a feverish pace, nails digging into my skin.  I slammed my hips back to meet the snap of his driving him deeper.  Again and again he slammed me down his length, my ass rippling in his grip as his name fell from my lips.  He reached out gripping the chain that bound my hands.  "I'm not sir to you.  Who am I?"  He demanded yanking on it, making my back bow.</p><p>"G-Gavin." I sputtered.</p><p>"Again!"  He tugged at my arms again but this time it hurt.  Like my arm would pop out of its socket.</p><p>"Gavin!  Yellow."  He let the cuffs go, returning his hands to my hips.</p><p>"Better?"  He asked.  I could hear concern bleeding into his voice as his movement stopped.</p><p>"Yes, just please don't stop."  I begged him.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."  He pounded harder as I cried out for him.  His breath quickened as he granted every request.  Faster, harder, deeper.  Drops of sweat hit the mottled skin of my backside as he edged us both closer.</p><p>"Oh god, Gavin!"</p><p>"You don't have to ask.  Just cum baby, cum for me"  He croaked.  The tension in my body snapped with a gush of heat flashing from my core, lighting up every nerve as I screamed his name. He kept thrusting, making me spark again and again, drenching his thighs in the process.  He roared my name as he lost his control filling me, strokes slowing as he milked himself empty.  Slumping over me as my legs went out we collapsed in a heap, sticking together and panting.  

We laid in silence for a minute,  too spent to move before he recovered enough to lift himself off.  "Let me get the key."  He murmured, softly kissing my back.  I nodded, still catching my breath, reveling in the cool touch of the sheet against my flushed skin.  My hands were freed and I sat up massaging my wrists.  "Let me see and don't argue and say you're fine."  He said taking my hands to inspect the damage.  I knew full well the abrasions would bruise much worse than ones I had received before.  He traced the angry marks, his eyebrows creasing.  "I got carried away.  Are you hurt?"  He asked eyes unable to meet mine.</p><p>"No, not hurt, just a little sore."  I took my hands from his, arms circling his neck to pull him down with me.  His arms flew out to catch himself hovering over me with a look of surprise on his face.  I smiled up at him pulling his head to my chest hugging him.  I felt the tension in his body dissolve as he relaxed into me.  He wrapped his arms around my waist as my fingers fiddled with his now wild hair.  "I am perfectly fine, even better than fine since I have you back."  I soothed, smoothing out a few unruly strands.</p><p>"I'll be gentler next time.  I won't pull on you like that.  I'm used to having to restrain people with a lot of force.  That was what I was afraid of happening."</p><p>"You listened and stopped when I asked.  We can try it again sometime but yes, softer hand."</p><p>"And I won't spank you like that."  I interrupted him with a finger on his lips.</p><p>"Please don't say that.  That was a part I really enjoyed." I pouted.  He chuckled, rolling over as he pulled me to straddle him.  He gave my ass a playful smack.</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind then."  He sat up sliding me into his lap.  "But for the rest of the night,  I'm gonna baby you."  His fingers wove through my hair as his loving embrace chased all those long lonely nights out of my mind, leaving just the two of us til light filtered through the curtains as birds began their morning songs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>